


moment

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, fluffy sex i DONT KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faces the human underneath her makes are priceless. No, really; Kanaya wouldn’t trade them for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> how do i rose, kanaya or lesbian sex???? i just dont know

The faces the human underneath her makes are priceless. No, really; Kanaya wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Currently, said jade blooded troll is hunching over her beloved matesprit, two skinny hands clinging to her hair while her face is buried between Rose Lalonde’s legs. Her nose is brushing lightly against the pubic bone, panties still in the way as she glances up to meet lavender eyes. She doesn’t get to see them since Rose is squeezing them closed, her cheeks a light shade of pink and her breaths coming out heavy.

She brings up two fingers to the side of her underwear, dragging the fabric down as excruciatingly slow as she can, lips slightly parted. The musk of her arousal hits Kanaya first and her tongue dips out enough to lick at her black lips, lifting her human lover’s legs up so that she can discard the panties off to the side somewhere.

Her breath comes out hot against cold skin and it makes Rose shiver, a soft noise leaving her throat. Of course this wasn’t the first time they’ve ever been intimate, but it was the first time Kanaya decided to be slow and gentle and the blonde doesn’t really know if she likes it this way.

It’s way better than five minutes of rutting up against each other anyway. They don’t really get too much time to themselves when everyone else on the meteor just happens to need them the exact moments they want to be alone. It’s really quite frustrating.

Her tongue dips out, gray against peach, and licks at the folds of her vulva, a finger coming up to help part them. The scent is so strong and intoxicating that Kanaya has to restrain herself from biting, instead concentrating on the feel of Rose’s skin against her mouth. Besides, there’s time for necking another time (maybe even later, if they wait until everyone else has moved to their respite blocks for the night).

She feels the other female arch just off of the bed, her nose bumping up against a soft bump that makes her matesprit gasp. She most definitely likes that noise and does it again, her tongue joining soon after. Kanaya watches as she squirms away from the soft touches, her thighs coming closer to the sides of the rainbow drinker’s face. Every time she makes just the smallest of moves, her lover reacts in such inelegant ways but she doesn’t mind.

When she breathes hot against her labia, Rose’s grasps on the sheets tighten.

When she playfully nips at the outer folds, Rose curses under her breath.

When her tongue buries itself far enough into Rose that it brushes against something so, so sensitive, the blonde shudders and says Kanaya’s name in a moan. She swears she’s never heard her love say something like that, even if she’s heard it plenty of times before; every time it’s better than the last.

She never stops though, repeating everything she’s been doing until she feels another arch and another gasp before everything becomes hot against her mouth. The jade blood doesn’t protest, tongue lapping and eyes slowly closing, her lashes brushing against a shaking thigh. The hands on her head tighten for a moment, one palm moving up to her curved horn and grasping it rough, sliding down oh so slowly. It stirs something in the pit of Kanaya’s stomach and it makes her feel warm.

They’re gone a moment later but the trembles don’t stop. Her mouth pulls away and she looks back up to meet Rose’s eyes, half-lidded and full of adoration, and a smile plays at her lips. Kanaya doesn’t bother looking for the panties and crawls up the length of her body, pressing against her side once she’s there. She feels the kiss against her shoulder before she sees it and wraps her arms around a naked torso, softly murmuring I love you into blonde hair.

She’s pretty sure she hears it back before her eyes flutter close, her face pressing into Rose’s neck as she lets sleep take her off into a dream where she and her matesprit can be off of this meteor, out of this game and somewhere that’s so much more safer, where there’s no dying or losing friends and loved ones or the nightmares that are out there to come.

Either way, she’s happy right now, in this moment. 


End file.
